Electronic content to be presented to a particular user is often tailored for that specific user based on personal and/or user-specific information. However, privacy concerns have made users less willing to allow their activities to be tracked by their devices and/or service providers that manage the use of their devices. However, in some instances, the usage information is permitted to be collected, usually to enable enhanced functionality of the device (e.g., tracking health and/or exercise statistics). Still, users are reluctant to allow this personal usage information to be shared outside of the device that implements the data collection. Additionally, with the number of network-connected devices ever increasing, bandwidth and network traffic issues have become an issue for most users. Thus, providing relevant electronic content has become increasingly challenging.